Indefensión
by Dimitrii
Summary: Au. Slash. Los personajes son humanos. Courage se ve en la obligación de participar en un show de Broadway que le traerá repercusiones, sin embargo este acontecimiento hará que tenga un rencuentro con el pasado.


**Notas del autor:** No sé si estaré loca por haber hecho un fic así, pero desde hace un tiempo tenía una idea parecida pero no sabía cómo plasmarla :C, hasta que vi una imagen de Courage y me inspire. Lol En fin, sin riesgo no hay diversión. (?)

**Courage The Cowardly Dog no me pertenece.**

* * *

—¡Apúrate en ayudar a las chicas a vestirse! ¡En 30 minutos salimos! — Le gritó el director del espectáculo a un pobre Courage que se encontraba correteando por los vestidores.

No recordaba con exactitud porque había escogido ese trabajo. Ah, ya recordó, le pagaban medianamente bien.

Después de que Eustace lo amenazara con botarlo de la casa si no conseguía un trabajo mientras Muriel golpeaba a su esposo con la espátula. Courage no había tenido otra opción que buscar un trabajo y que este concordara con el horario de sus clases para ayudar económicamente en su casa.

_—Más te vale buscar un trabajo y que paguen bien. ¡Chico estúpido!_

Courage rodó los ojos al recordar la típica frase de Eustace.

Arriba, en el escenario se podía escuchar los gritos de muchas personas excitadas por el espectáculo, el director solo daba gritos de felicidad al ver la cantidad de gente que había acudido al lugar.

Varias chicas se encontraban llamando a Courage para que las ayudara con su vestuario o trajera alguna cosa que necesitaran.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, apúrense! recuerden que el maquillaje tiene que ser algo llamativo que concuerde con el traje! — Le recordó el director mientras gritaba lo mismo en todos los vestidores. Pero al llegar a uno lo encontró completamente vacío — ¿Dónde está Vanessa?

Una de las chicas salió del vestidor y le susurró algo al director.

—¡¿Qué no viene?! ¡¿Cómo que no viene?! — Chilló el hombre mientras tomaba a la otra de los hombros y la agitaba. — ¡Ella sabía que este es el espectáculo más importante del año! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a faltar?!

Varias chicas atrás soltaron gritos de angustia mientras el cotilleo empezó a aumentar en el lugar. Courage observó cómo el director rompió a llorar mientras unas chicas que vestían unos trajes con lentejuelas rojas lo consolaban.

—¡El baile ya está listo! ¡Sólo requiere la presencia de Vanessa! — Se lamentó mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos mientras las chicas se acercaban a abrazarlo. — ¡¿Cómo podrán hacer el baile si están incompletas?! ¡Y no puedo cancelar el espectáculo! ¡Todas las entradas están vendidas!

—Al menos que.. — Dijo una de pelo azul que se encontraba apoyada en la pared en el fondo del pasillo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. — Que alguien la sustituya..

—¡¿Pero quién?! — Comentó el director desesperado al encarar a la chica. — ¡¿Quién estuvo presente en todas las practicas y pueda entrar en el vestuario de Vanessa?!

Todas las miradas apuntaron a Courage que se encontraba parado en medio del pasillo sin entender nada.

—¿Q-qué? — Es lo único que pudo comentar el pobre cuando vio que todas le clavaban la mirada. La chica de pelo azul soltó una risa de burla.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi salvación! — Gritó el director emocionado mientras se acercaba a Courage y le tomaba las manos. — ¡Tú vas a sustituir a Vanessa! Estuviste en todas las prácticas por lo que debes saber algo del baile y tu contextura corporal es perfecta para entrar en el traje.

Este era uno de esos momentos que detestaba ser tan bajo.

—¡Pero, pero..! — Le dijo angustiado sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Nada de peros! ¡O lo haces o te despido! — Lo amenazó mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia el camerino de Vanessa, pero luego su expresión amenazante cambio por una de suplica mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos. — Por favor o mi carrera se arruinara..

Courage se sintió culpable y tragó saliva, observo como las demás chicas lo animaban y hasta se burlaban de él.

¿De verdad haría todo esto?

* * *

—¿Puedes recordarme el motivo por el que estoy aquí? — Preguntó Katz entre dientes, no parecía muy feliz.

— Me gané unas entradas en una de las presentaciones de Broadway y te invite a ti, a Bunny y a Cajun. — Le comentó Kitty mientras lo observaba divertidamente.

—Me invitaste a algo.. –Este observó la entrada que tenia la imagen de una mujer con escasa ropa y con un maquillaje extremadamente llamativo. — ¿Desapacible?

—En realidad no te invitaron, te obligaron. — Ahora fue Cajun quien habló mientras observaba emocionado el escenario. Katz lo asesinó con la mirada.

—¡Ya quiero que la presentación empiece! — Dijo una risueña Bunny. — ¡Según leí, es una de las presentaciones más esperadas de este año con uno de los mejores directores a cargo!

—¿Y eso es algo relevante? — Preguntó Katz con sarcasmo.

Bunny ignoró su comentario.

Los gritos aumentaron ya que las cortinas del escenario empezaron a abrir.

Mucha gente se levantó de los asientos y aplaudieron estruendosamente mientras las luces de colores enfocaban al público hasta caer en el escenario. Kitty, Bunny y Cajun empezaron a aplaudir a excepción de Katz que observaba todo con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

* * *

—Te ves.. ¡Te ves! — Chilló el director con las manos juntas de la emoción mientras observaba a un Courage avergonzado.

Vestía una vestimenta que tenía unas lentejuelas de color rojo con una corbata de pingüino en su cuello. Unas medias de red cubrían sus piernas mientras calzaba unos tacones de color negro. Tenía maquillaje en su rostro pero mucho más sencillo que el de las demás.

—¡Hermoso! — Aplaudió el director emocionado, quería llorar de la emoción.

—Es la mujer más fea que he visto. — Comentó una chica detrás de él mientras soltaba una risa de burla.

—¡No es una chica! — Le corrigió. — ¡Sera un hombre en la presentación! Un hombre muy sexy.

Varias atrás soltaron unas carcajadas mientras se escuchaban comentarios de "Tierno.", "Transformista.", "Es una mujer muy fea." o un "Si vendiera el culo en un bar gay seguro se haría millonario."

Courage solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Ignóralas, hazme sentir orgulloso, ¡serás el primer hombre que haga una de mis presentaciones! — Le comentó emocionado mientras le palmeaba la espalda. – Ahora, ¡sal en escena!

El director empujó a Courage al lugar por donde tenía que salir mientras este le rogaba que no lo hiciera, obviamente esta petición fue ignorada.

Las chicas empezaron a salir al escenario a pasos lentos pero llamativos. El escenario estaba repleto de varios tubos en el cual a cada muchacha le correspondía uno. Courage caminó inseguro al escenario. Al salir detrás de escena su rostro se puso completamente blanco. La enorme cantidad de personas que había era increíble, y los gritos que aclamaban no ayudaban. Una luz cayó en el ya que a cada chica la enfocaban una luz con un color diferente, la de él era rosa.

Todas las chicas se quedaron inmóviles de lado del tubo que le correspondía y al sonar la canción se empezaron a mover al ritmo de esta.

Courage las observaba y trataba de imitarlas pero dudaba mucho que lo hiciera igual que ellas.

Aunque todo esto tuvo un efecto contrario al que él esperaba.

"_¡Un chico!"_

"_¿Ese no es un chico?"_

"_¡Es muy lindo!"_

"_¿Vieron como está vestido ese chico? ¡Hay que tener muchas agallas para vestir eso!"_

"_¡Esto es una revolución de géneros! ¡Me encanta!"_

"_¡Esto es arte!" _

"_Una vez más, mostrando la igualdad entre los hombres y las mujeres, que mejor que empezando los hombres por usar cosas de mujeres así como ellas usan pantalones."_

"_¡¿Viste como baila?!"_

Cajun escuchó uno de los comentarios y rápidamente apartó su mirada de una chica de enormes pechos en busca del chico del que la gente hablaba.

Se escuchó un _oh Dios _de parte de Bunny mientras a Cajun se le abrían los ojos como plato.

—¡Viste ahí! ¡Ese muchacho es Courage! — Soltó una carcajada Cajun al observar como el chico se subía al tubo torpemente con una expresión de nervios en su rostro. — ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hace ahí?

—¿Apenas te diste cuenta? Yo ya lo había notado hace rato. — Le comentó Kitty mientras observaba muy interesada el espectáculo. — Katz, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

—¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Es mucho más creativo que en los años anteriores al colocar a un hombre en el espectáculo manejando este tipo de temática! — Habló una exaltada Bunny. –¡No pensé que Courage se dedicara al mundo del espectáculo!

Katz observó todo con una ceja arqueada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el asiento y se cruzaba de brazos incomodo por lo que veía. Definitivamente, ocurrió lo impredecible esta noche. Ignoró la pregunta de Kitty, toda su atención estuvo enfocada en ese chico.

* * *

Al terminar el espectáculo todos se levantaron de sus asientos excitados por el espectáculo, los aplausos no dejaron de sonar mientras se escuchaba el cómo la gente aclamaba por el chico desconocido que rompió paradigmas de géneros.

Lo primero que hizo Courage al llegar al camerino fue quitarse ese horrible maquillaje de su rostro. Pero al momento de quitarse la ropa fue interrumpido, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente mientras se escuchaba el chillido de varias chicas.

—¡Lo hiciste muchacho, lo hiciste! — El director se le tiró encima a Courage y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le agradecía. Este empezó a llorar y Courage se sintió terriblemente incomodo.

Quería salir de ahí, ir a su casa y tal vez comer algunas empanadas de pollo.

Algunas chicas se acercaron a felicitarlo y agradecerle mientras otras lo miraban con mucha envidia.

Bueno, así funciona el mundo del espectáculo ¿o no?

Aunque Courage no quería nada de eso.

—¡Definitivamente serás mi nueva estrella! ¡Bienvenido! — Exclamó el director mientras seguía escuchando los aplausos del público desde los camerinos. —Necesitas pulirte un poco y serás ¡la nueva promesa de Broadway!

—¿Qué? ¡No, yo no quiero! — Exclamó Courage al escuchar eso, no quería ser una estrella, sólo quería una vida tranquila.

—Oh claro que sí, lo harás o te despediré. — Lo amenazó de nuevo mientras las chicas se acercaban a escuchar mejor la discusión.

Courage arqueó la ceja, ¿lo volvía a amenazar después de que lo obligara a salir al escenario?, se sintió muy molesto por eso.

—No necesita despedirme, renuncio. — Le respondió irritadamente mientras tomaba un enorme abrigo que estaba en el perchero para salir de ahí sin que nadie viera lo que llevaba puesto.

—¡Cómo te atreves a renunciar! ¡Estás echando tu carrera a la basura! — Le regañó mientras observaba como Courage salía por la puerta trasera. — ¡Espera, no abras esa puerta!

Muy tarde, ya la había abierto.

Una enorme cantidad de paparazzis estaban tomándole fotos mientras Courage soltaba un grito y cerraba los ojos a causa de los flashes que afectaban su visión.

¿Y ahora cómo haría para salir de aquí?

Rápidamente Courage se empezó a abrir espacio entre ellos mientras escuchaba como le hacían una enorme cantidad de preguntas.

_¿Qué se siente ser la nueva estrella de Broadway?_

_¿Cómo te sentiste al vestirte de esa manera?_

_¿Harás otro espectáculo?_

_¿Todo esto fue planeado o una sorpresa?_

Courage se puso la capucha de su abrigo y empezó a correr para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, todos los paparazzis fueron detrás de el.

* * *

Luego de que el espectáculo terminara, Bunny, Kitty y Cajun se habían quedado en el teatro para conocer a las estrellas y al director. Katz prefirió ignorarlos y salir del lugar. No le importaba si ellos tuvieran que irse a pie, el se irá a su departamento a dormir. En este momento, quería estar lo más lejos posible de este lugar.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta de su auto alguien le tomó del brazo.

—¡Ayúdame! — Exclamó desesperadamente un desconocido que cubría su rostro con una capucha.

Katz apartó su mano de el mientras lo miraba con desconfianza, saco cuidadosamente una navaja de su bolsillo sin que el sujeto la viera.

—¿Quién eres? — Le preguntó con frialdad.

El chico soltó un suspiro y se quitó la capucha. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas por todo lo que había corrido.

— Me están siguiendo, llévame a mi casa, por favor. — Le pidió mientras lo miraba con desesperación. De repente se empezó a escuchar los gritos de las personas que se acercaban.

—¡Por aquí esta! — Exclamó alguien que pasaba por ahí.

Katz guardó la navaja en su bolsillo y lo miró con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Courage apartó la mirada y se sintió avergonzado e incómodo por pedirle ayuda _precisamente a_ _él_, pero era su única opción confiable en ese momento.

—Lo siento, no es mi problema. — Le comentó desinteresado mientras abría la puerta de su auto para irse.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta Courage lo tomó fuertemente del brazo sin intención de soltarlo mientras una cara de suplica adornaba su rostro.

—Pero, pero ¡Por favor!

Katz lo observó con una mirada amenazante mientras lo analizaba.

—Sube. —Se limitó a responder dándose por vencido.

—¡Sí! — Exclamó Courage, feliz por lograr lo que quería. Se sentó en el asiento copiloto y cerró la puerta.

Los paparazzis empezaron a acercarse al auto mientras los flashes no dejaron de cesar. Katz afincó su pie al acelerador y rápidamente se fueron alejando de la multitud de personas que amenazaban con rodearlos.

Courage soltó un suspiro de alivio y afincó su cabeza en el asiento.

Katz lo observó por el retrovisor.

—Si no querías que nada de esto ocurriera, ¿Por qué hiciste el espectáculo? — Preguntó Katz interesado mientras su mirada se mantenía en la autopista.

—Yo no quería.. me obligaron. — Courage negó con la cabeza mientras se lamentaba por haber hecho eso.

Sólo por querer ayudar a alguien y mantener su trabajo..

Corrección, su ex trabajo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Eustace lo matará cuando se entere de todo lo que pasó.

—Ya veo. — Le comentó Katz, no le sorprende, conoce a Courage mejor que nadie y a él le sobraba las explicaciones. Es un libro abierto para él. — No has cambiado en nada.

Courage lo ignoró, sabe perfectamente que fin tiene ese comentario.

—¿Sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre?

—Sí. — Respondió Courage sin darle muchas explicaciones.

—Estás molesto.

_De nuevo_. Pensó Courage, odiaba cuando Katz acertaba tanto en el. Siempre pensó que hubiera sido un excelente político, es todo un experto en la manipulación, en la estrategia, en conocer las necesidades y emociones de las personas.

Y es por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía expuesto cuando estaba con él.

Aunque claro, Katz tiene un defecto muy grande, es egoísta y no duda en poner sus necesidades por encima de las demás personas. Es capaz de herir a alguien para obtener lo que quiere, ese fue uno de los mayores motivos que lo llevo a terminar con él.

Pero a pesar de sus defectos y del tiempo que había pasado sin verlo todavía no lo había podido olvidar. No de esa forma.

Courage se sintió nostálgico recordando el pasado sin percatarse del incomodo silencio que había provocado en el ambiente.

Katz no tuvo problemas en romperlo.

—¿Seguro que quieres llegar a tu casa así? — Preguntó refiriéndose a su vestimenta, a Courage se le pusieron las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, pensó que no se había percatado de lo que llevaba puesto por su abrigo. Aunque era imposible ocultar las medias de red.

—No tengo opción.

—Dudo mucho que a tu tutor le guste verte vestido de esa forma. — Dijo refiriéndose a Eustace.

—¿Propones algo mejor? — Le preguntó Courage empezando a fastidiarse.

—Ven a mi departamento.

—¿Qué?

Katz soltó el volante cuando llegó a un semáforo que tenía la luz roja.

—Te doy opciones. — Le respondió.

_O me estás intentando manipular. _Pensó. Sin embargo no lo dijo en voz alta.

Tal vez corriera algo de suerte y le abriera la puerta Muriel, pero no era algo completamente seguro. Tragó saliva con tan solo imaginarse la expresión de Eustace.

—Estamos a punto de llegar a la calle donde está mi departamento, decide rápido. — Su tono de voz había sonado exigente.

Podría arrepentirse de esto, tal vez no o podría ser lo mejor.

—Está bien. — Murmuró sintiéndose inseguro por la decisión.

Katz sonrió.

* * *

El departamento era bastante grande para ser sólo de soltero. En la sala había una enorme ventana que mostraba todo el paisaje de la ciudad con unos muebles que estaban alrededor de ella y un televisor pantalla plasma que se encontraba en la pared. La mayor parte de las cosas eran de madera, como los muebles, las repisas, la biblioteca, la mesa de comedor y hasta los gabinetes de la cocina. A Courage le recordó a las casas de campo por los colores y el material que tenía el lugar, pero una muy lujosa.

—¿De qué trabajas? — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al observar el hermoso lugar, agregando que todo ahí estaba limpio y ordenado, Katz siempre fue así, muy diferente a lo que era él.

—Soy el presidente de la empresa de mi padre. — Le comentó mientras observaba como Courage miraba por la ventana.

—¿Y que ocurrió con tu padre? — Preguntó curioso.

—Murió. Hace un año.

Courage se sintió mal por preguntar eso.

—Lo siento.

—Al menos que seas el síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida no deberías lamentarte. — Katz se encogió de hombros, no parecía afectado por la situación.

Courage prefirió no seguir preguntado. Nunca conoció al padre de Katz, sabía que viajaba mucho y era muy rico, pero jamás llego a establecer alguna relación con él.

—Am, bonito lugar. — Dijo refiriéndose al departamento, quería cambiar de tema.

—Lo sé. ¿Deseas algo de comer o de beber?

Courage soltó una risa nerviosa.

—No has comido nada ¿verdad? — Adivinó Katz mientras lo miraba con desaprobación. — Te preparare algo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

Katz lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—No vas a cocinar vestido así. — Le comentó seriamente. — No al menos que quieras que no te tome en serio.

Courage lo miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué no me tomarías en serio? — Preguntó sin comprender a lo que se refería.

Katz bajó la mirada hacia el piso para que Courage no viera la sonrisa maliciosa que se le había escapado. A veces lo mataba la inocencia.

—Te prestare algo de ropa. — Respondió antes de abandonar el lugar.

Luego de que Katz le ofreciera algo de ropa al chico, le permitió usar el baño para que se cambiara mientras el adelantaba la cena. Courage entró a la cocina luego de que terminara de cambiarse, no se mostraba muy cómodo con la ropa. Katz había dejado de cortar las verduras para observar cómo le había quedado la ropa al otro.

—Me queda algo grande. — Le dijo mientras alzaba ambos brazos para mostrarle como las mangas de la camisa cubrían sus manos. Por lo menos el pantalón no se le caía, aunque tenía que estar arreglándoselo constantemente.

—Es eso o la ropa llamativa que tenias puesta. —Le respondió, luego lo observó divertidamente antes de comentarle lo último. — Aunque si me permites decirlo, no te quedaba nada mal.

A Courage no le hizo gracia ese comentario por lo que lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se arreglaba las mangas.

Al menos ya no llevaba medias puestas, parte de su dignidad había vuelto.

—Puedes ayudarme a cortar esto mientras yo cocino la carne. — Le propuso Katz mientras señalaba las verduras.

El chico tomó el cuchillo y empezó a cortarlas. Recordó cuando Muriel le había enseñado el cómo había que cortarlas, los pedazos no podían quedar muy pequeños. O por lo menos creía que así era.

—Así no se corta. — Le comentó Katz mientras observaba con desaprobación las verduras. — Si dejas los pedazos muy grandes no quedara bien la salsa.

—Pero, Muriel me dijo que había que cortarlas así.

Katz arqueó una ceja.

—No puedo poner en duda el gran talento que tiene tu tutora en la cocina. ¿Alguna vez has cocinado sin la supervisión de ella?

Courage negó con la cabeza.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Deberías empezar por tomar anotaciones porque por lo que veo, no eres muy bueno recordando instrucciones.

—Uh, ¿Puedo ver la televisión? — Si Katz iba a echarle en cara su inexistente talento culinario, prefería ver la televisión.

—No, te enseñare a cortar esto. — Le dijo mientras Courage lo miraba con desconfianza. — ¿Cómo pretendes sustentarte el día que no la tengas a ella para que te cocine?

Por primera vez en la vida y aunque no le gustaba imaginarse que a Muriel le pudiera pasar algo, Katz tenía razón.

Courage tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y lo afinco de nuevo a la verdura. Katz volvió a negar con la cabeza y se acerco a él.

El chico se exaltó al sentir una mano encima de la suya mientras esta se cerraba para que sostuviera el puñal.

—Tienes que sostener bien el cuchillo o no podrás cortarlo bien. — Le susurró en su oído mientras hacía que el puño de Courage afincara el cuchillo en la verdura. — Y trata de fragmentarlas lo más pequeñas que puedas.

Finalmente corto el tamaño adecuado. Courage se encontraba aturdido por la cercanía del otro.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. — Le dijo mientras soltaba la mano del chico y se alejaba sólo unos pasos de él. –Ahora, hazlo tu.

Courage lo miró, luego miró las verduras y tragó saliva.

¿Realmente pensaba que lo había escuchado?

El chico tomó el cuchillo inseguro y cortó otro pedazo. Katz suspiro, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Me estuviste escuchando? Te dije que tenías que cortarlas lo más pequeñas que pudieras.

Courage negó con la cabeza.

—¡No sé! —Le respondió empezando a desesperarse.

—¡Sólo tienes que concentrarte! — Le respondió Katz mientras afilaba la mirada. Procedió a cortar el espacio entre ellos dos. —Volvamos a intentarlo.

Pero esta vez Courage se alejó de él al ver la intención del otro de acercarse.

—Y-yo mejor me voy de aquí. — Le expresó empezando a incomodarse mucho por la presencia del otro.

Pero antes de salir de la cocina sintió una mano que lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hasta que sus labios chocaran con los del otro.

En ese instante sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza.

Todo lo había planeado Katz. Primero lo desestabilizaría para tomar ventaja de eso. Y vaya, lo había logrado.

El beso fue bastante superficial, era una especie de rose de sus labios con los otros, Courage cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso, pero antes de profundizarlo más sintió como el otro apartaba sus labios de los de él dejando un pequeño espacio entre los dos. Al chico se le pusieron las mejillas calientes al observar la sonrisa triunfante de Katz.

Courage quería decir algo pero Katz no se lo permitió ya que volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos. Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado ya que Katz lo había tomado de la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo mientras Courage lo jalaba de su chaleco para profundizarlo más.

Los labios de Courage eran suaves, tenían la misma textura que la última vez que los había probado. El chico sintió que Katz le invadía la boca con su lengua por lo que soltó un jadeó y profundizó el contacto.

Courage quería más pero corto el beso al sentir que le faltaba aire mientras un hilito de saliva los separaba.

—Todo esto.. ¿Sabías que iba a pasar? — Murmuró mientras un conjunto de sentimientos y sensaciones lo invadía, su mirada se mantenía gacha.

—Tú error fue el haber recurrido a mí en el estacionamiento. — Le respondió mientras lo miraba.

Katz busco mas contacto por lo que tomo el rostro del otro y lo volvió a besar con la misma intensidad que antes mientras la temperatura corporal empezaba a aumentar. Courage le respondió mientras el beso se empezaba a tornar más desesperado.

A Katz le empezó a molestar el cuello por lo que tomó la cintura y lo levanto para sentarlo en el gabinete de la cocina, al realizar esta acción cayó un vaso de vidrio hacia al piso y se rompió, pero ninguno de los dos presto atención a esto, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos. Courage envolvió la cintura de Katz para mantener la corta distancia que los separaba mientras el calor aumentaba en el lugar. Sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones y de los besos.

El corazón le empezó a bombardear con mucha fuerza al sentir las manos de Katz recorriendo su cuerpo mientras él tenía el deseo de quitarle el chaleco.

Katz recorrió sus labios desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello del chico, este soltó un jadeo al sentir como mordía y lamiaba su cuello, Courage casi suelta un grito al sentir la erección del otro contra la suya, pero en vez de apartarse pego más su cuerpo al del él, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que se le escapara un gemido. Las manos de Katz amenazaban con quitarle el pantalón.

De repente un repique de celular empezó a sonar en la sala, esto fue suficiente para que Courage reaccionara, su mente se empezó a despejar mientras intentaba quitarse al otro de encima, pero Katz se mostraba insistente negándose a detenerse.

—Katz.. — Había sonado más a una súplica que a una petición. Aunque su cuerpo le pidiera que no se detuviera su mente le gritaba lo contrario.

Courage sintió que Katz se apartaba mientras escuchaba un suspiro de molestia de parte del otro. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Antes de que Courage le pidiera que se apartara para tomar el celular, Katz se apartó y se alejó del chico como si quemara, sin dirigirle la mirada caminó hacia la sala.

Courage apoyó sus pies en el piso y lo siguió, pero al llegar vio a Katz encerrándose en el baño. El muchacho tomo rápidamente el celular antes de que cayera la llamada.

_Muriel. _Leyó

—¡Courage!, ¡¿donde estás?! — Le preguntó la anciana desde el celular — Me tenías preocupada.

—Lo siento.. —Le respondió, se le había olvidado por completo enviarle un mensaje a Muriel de que no iba a llegar a su casa. — Estoy en la casa de un amigo.

—¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? — Preguntó curiosa.

—Yo.. um. ¿Está Eustace despierto? — Preguntó cambiando rápidamente de tema, no quería darle explicaciones a Muriel, no ahora.

—No, el ya está durmiendo, yo me quede despierta esperándote cariño.

—Lo siento. — Volvió a disculparse. — Estaré allá dentro de quince minutos.

—Está bien, aquí te espero.

Courage cortó la llamada.

Una ola de sentimientos invadió su pecho mientras su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás.

¿Debería despedirse?

Miró hacia la puerta del baño mientras un vació invadió su pecho. Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha en ese lugar.

No funcionara, jamás lo hará, ya lo habían intentado una vez y fue un completo fracaso, eran demasiados diferentes para subsistir juntos.

Courage tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida del departamento sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo que había pasado y Courage no había vuelto a tener noticias de Katz, al día siguiente había recibido dos llamadas de un número desconocido que Courage no contesto porque creyó que eran de él, a partir de ahí no supo mas nada. Lo que ocurrió esa noche en Broadway se había expandido por el lugar a causa de las noticias, obviamente Eustace se entero de todo, lo peor fue es que no le había gritado por haber actuado en esa obra, sino por no haber aceptado el trato del director mientras gritaba: _¡Pudimos haber sido ricos! _

Courage se vio en la obligación de buscar otro trabajo, gracias a la popularidad que le brindo Broadway no tuvo problemas en encontrar otro. Ahora se encontraba trabajando en una cafetería bastante agradable en las tardes y lo mejor era que le pagaban un salario justo.

—¿Desea otra cosa más? — Le preguntó Courage a una señora acompañada de dos niñas.

—No, gracias. — Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amigable. — Aquí tienes tu propina y deberías reconsiderar volver a trabajar en Broadway, ¡Eres muy talentoso!

Courage soltó una risa nerviosa mientras su mente gritaba _No_, desde lo que había pasado muchos de sus clientes solía decirle esas cosas o pedirle un autógrafo.

La campana de la puerta sonó y el chico sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho cuando vio a un viejo conocido entrar al lugar. Katz reprimió una sonrisa al percatarse de que Courage se encontraba unos pasos por delante de él. El chico rompió el contacto visual y se alejo rápidamente de ahí para refugiarse en la cocina.

Un _¿Qué hace aquí? _abordó su mente.

Sólo tenía que esperar a que alguien atendiera a Katz, luego salir e ignorar su presencia. Para su mala suerte nada resulto como lo había planeado.

—¡Courage! — Un gritó se escucho afuera. Era la encarga por lo que se vio en la obligación de salir de la cocina.

Courage salió rápidamente con una bandeja en la mano para aparentar que estaba atendiendo a alguien.

—Chico, necesito un favor tuyo. — Le dijo seriamente Shirley mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Courage. — Ese hombre que está allá quiere que tú lo atiendas.

Él miro hacia donde había señalado Shirley y trago saliva al ver a Katz sonriéndole burlonamente en la mesa. Este volvió la mirada hacia Shirley.

—Discúlpame, pero ¿No puede atenderlo usted? ¡Por favor Shirley, nunca te pido nada! — Le rogó mientras la miraba con consternación.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Prometió pagarme 500 dólares si tú lo atendías, así que ¡A trabajar! — Dijo Shirley antes de aplaudir y alejarse de ahí.

Courage quedo desorientado. Este miro con desconfianza a Katz, pero no tuvo más opción que acercarse a él.

—¿Desea algo? — Murmuró sintiéndose inseguro, sabía perfectamente que el otro se estaba riendo por dentro.

—¿Acaso los nuevos meseros tienen una memoria eidética? — Preguntó con cierta burla al no ver en sus manos la libreta donde anotaba los pedidos. –Y al preguntarle algo a alguien debes hablarle alto para que te entiendan, no todos pueden leerte los labios.

Courage apretó los dientes.

—Katz.. Por favor. — Le pidió, sabía que no iba a llegarle de buena manera luego de lo que pasó, después de todo, si a él le hicieran lo mismo también estaría enojado.

—¿Por favor, qué? — Le preguntó mientras lo miraba con frialdad, sin embargo mantuvo la calma. — ¿Por huir sin decir nada y desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Courage se quedó en silencio mientras su mirada se mantenía baja, podría decirle a Katz que todo fue su culpa, pero, ¿Quién había aceptado ir al departamento?

No podía ser tan hipócrita.

—Yo.. Lo siento. — Es lo único que podía responderle, se sentía muy mal por todo lo que había pasado.

La mirada de Katz se relajo al escuchar las últimas palabras.

—Eres un chico estúpido. — Le respondió mientras lo miraba con seriedad. — ¿Debo suponer que tienes miedo, verdad?

Asintió.

—El hecho de que no funcionara en ese tiempo no significa que no tenga que funcionar en este momento. Ahora, no tenemos el mismo nivel de madurez que antes. — Le explicó. –Cuando te vi en Broadway me percate que realmente no te había olvidado, no cómo pensaba.

Esto último lo dijo con la mirada baja, el no era una persona de decir cursilerías, y el hacerle saber este tipo de cosas le costaba mucho. Sin embargo, fue suficiente como para darle esperanzas a Courage.

—Yo me sentí igual. — Le respondió mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio mientras intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

—¿Te gustaría salir a cenar? — Le preguntó a Courage mientras le sostenía la mirada, por primera vez en su vida se sintió un poco inseguro al hacerle esa pregunta.

Courage río un poco y su sonrisa se amplio.

—Las cosas que hago por amor.

Katz le sonrió sin ningún rastro de malicia.


End file.
